This component describes research translation and information dissemination activities that are designed to provide greater service to the research community, clinical practitioners, policymakers, and health service administrators at the state and national levels. Working in collaboration with international programs like the Worid Health Organization (WHO) the Pan American Health Organization (PAHO), and the EU/USA Transatlantic Dialogue on Underage Drinking, we propose to conduct the following activities over a five-year period: 1) Dissemination of alcohol screening, brief intervention and referral to treatment (SBIRT) technologies at the state and national levels. These activities will be conducted in collaboration with the WHO, PAHO and the federal Center for Substance Abuse Treatment, and will include the dissemination of a new SBIRT training package in English and Spanish. 2) Dissemination of evidence-based alcohol policies to address underage drinking. This subcomponent will use the resources developed by an international consortium of alcohol experts (the EU-USA Transatlantic Dialogue) to develop a Users Manual and training workshop for alcohol researchers and other professionals interested in translating research into practice at the state and national levels. 3) Dissemination of guidelines on the ethical challenges associated with research and research translation related to the genetics of alcoholism. The guidelines were recently developed by the UCONN ARC and will now be disseminated to the alcohol research community in both workshop and on-line formats designed to improve ethical awareness of alcohol researchers.